Lennies Adventure
by Lacy Fox
Summary: A family story, Lennie gets a surprise when he gets attacked by an evil snake. One of a few Lennies Adventure stories. DOUBLE MEANINGS!
1. Lennies Adventure 1

**Lennie's adventure**

The pond is a cruel, cruel place

Lennie was an ordinary fish. He was just like any other. His master was a kind hearted gal, but she treated like him a dog. She fed him with special fish food, she took him out for walks. He had everything, well so he thought. He still had the biggest adventures to come.

Lennie had just become one day older, and had started to gain experience of his new way of living, but he had more to learn in his huge pond. There was more fish in the pond with Lennie. But of course Lennie was the favourite fish of all. The girl and her friends came to see him everyday, it was like he was royalty. They called him 'The King' 'The Big Fish'. He loved it, but one day he knew it would all come tumbling down.

It was a day like no other. His master called him over. "Lennie come here, come on boy, here boy". But today Lennie wasn't happy. He had been up all night because the algae he lived in had some terrible disease that he just didn't want. So Lennie wouldn't come. His master said to her friends "he just refuses to come" so she called again "LENNIE COME HERE!!!" but he still refused to come. Lennie said to his fish friend Jimmy "what does she want now? This is odd she never calls me at this time". Jimmy didn't know what she wanted. So Lennie gave up and went to sleep. A mistake he should never have made.

-zzzzzzzzzzz-

Lennie was awoken by a gentle rocking. He was startled so he screamed, just like a girl! He saw this HUGE water snake, he had never, in all his life seen a generous water snake. He was so scared to see this snake, he tried to scream but nothing came out, just bubbles. This water snake was nothing ordinary; it could spit poisonous venom about two meters away. So Lennie had startled this extraordinary snake. So the snake spat the poisonous venom right into Lennies' mouth. Poor Lennie had never been so scared in his life, he was shaking and he started to choke and drown in this venom. He couldn't breath. He was foaming at the mouth.

"AH!" Lennie splutters. Jimmy comes onto the scene and screams "WHAT'S ALL THE NOISE I HEAR OVER HERE! oh hi Percy".

"Percy?!" Lennie questioned looking dazed and confused "you two have met before?!"

"Yes" jimmy replies "last Saturday night, we went to a party together".

"We're party animals! Get it cos we're animals and we love to party haha!"

"Hey Percy I see you shredded your skin again" jimmy stated.

"Oh yeah I have" said Percy with his 'not with it' face "I bet you can't guess what I did!" Percy stuttered

"No I can't, tell me" said jimmy with a very bored expression on his face.

Percy looked like he was about to explode if he didn't tell anyone about it. "Go on Percy" jimmy said reluctantly.

"I named it!" says Percy looking like he had wind.

"What did you call it" jimmy said looking reluctantly happy.

"J-J-J-Johnny" Percy blurts out giggling.

"Well does Johnny want to go to a party to be my bodyguard because he looks pretty strong".

"Yeah, yeah he is. He would be happy to go to a party with you!" Percy giggles.

"Great!" jimmy said sarcastically "cos I need protection at the party. THANKS!" so off jimmy goes to the awesomest party EVER!

By the time all of this had happened Lennie was furious. By the by Percy apologised "look man if I'd have known you and jimmy knew each other I wouldn't have scared you like that sorry dude". But Lennie didn't care he would never accept the apology, or would he?

'Would he?' I hear you ask! Yes Lennie did forgive Percy but not very well poor Percy was devoured by the angry Lennie. Lennie said "you deserved it" and Lennie, he still acts like a prince but he lived happily ever after he caught the disease his algae had and he moved back to his tank. He had never been almost happy before but it was the first time anyone had seen him smile. Until his next adventure.


	2. Lennies Adventure 2

**Lennie's adventure II**

Sport cup - The cup for under-privileged water pets.

Lennie as we all know is a fish who has just been attacked by a gigantic water snake called Percy that his friend Jimmy knew. Lennie has now realised he needs to exercise to keep fit so he can get away from all the evil water snakes.

So Lennie was reading 'the daily pond' and he saw an ad for a cricket squad and he thinks 'I should join' he tears out the ad and turns the page. The next headline was 'SPORT CUP BEGINS IN TWO DAYS'

Lennie later called the cricket squads manager and says to him "hi I'm Lennie - the fish and I would really love to join your cricket squad because I need some exercise and, and, and..."

"OK Lennie we only accept fish and water snakes, which are you???"

"I'm a fish"

"Ok Lennie, have you got your own equipment???"

"No I er never done it before"

"Oh - ok well we'll see what you can do"

"Thank you thank you THANK YOU!!!"

Lennie hung up the phone and shouts "AWESOME!!!" he does a little victory dance towards the stereo he turns it on, puts on his favourite artist - Stickelback he had a short party and went to bed.

-zzzzzzzzzzz-

Lennie woke up the next day and went down to the cricket pitch. He saw the manager. He went over and said. "Hi I'm Lennie I'm here for the match remember I spoke to you on the phone". The manager looked very confused at Lennie the 'manager' opens his mouth and Lennie buts in and says "Why are you holding a big black bin bag and a trash picker upper-er???"

"I'm not the manager" said the fish with the bin bag "I'm the garbage fish"

"Oh sorry!" Lennie replied "wasn't thinking."

Another fish came swimming out of a cave like office and said "ah you must be Lennie how'd you do?"

"Good my friend, good." Replied Lennie in a tone he'd never heard before - posh the real manager said "oh I'm sorry Lennie old chap but we seem to have ordered the wrong kit."

"Pardon - wrong kit what are you talking about?"

"Well it's quite simple actually it seems when you called we wrote down you were a water snake and - er - well that's what we ordered you - a water snakes kit - accidentally of course. I hope it's not too much of a problem."

"No it won't be."

"Good, good shall we get on then?"

"Of course we shall we shall" still speaking in that posh tone they swum outside the cave and they looked around the pitch but no sight of any fish nor water snakes. Lennie and the manager looked at each other, then the pitch back at each other - it was like they were connected at the brain - somehow - when they looked back at the pitch their beady little eyes fixated on another cave but this time it was a changing room.

The manager took it under his fin to get all the cricket squad out and onto the pitch. So the manager went in, shouting the odds at the cricket squad but none of them could make out what he was saying - oops shouting - no wait screaming- that's better - so they all rushed out as fast as their slippery slimy bodies or fins could take them.

Whilst they were playing the practise game Lennie went up to bat and he scored six after six after six. This squad were fuming they all muttered "he's never played before he's new and he's already showing us up, how could he... but he would help us stand a chance at the sports cup" so they all agreed to love Lennie.

Lennie felt loved.

The manager liked what he saw and he saw what he liked he was stunned and very excited to let Lennie join the squad. "LENNIE - you rock! - YOU'RE IN!"

Lennie was very pleased and went home to rest - well it wasn't really what some people call rest but anyway. He turned on the stereo to Stickelback and had a short party - well actually it was a long one. He eventually got to sleep at early the next morning well 3o'clock actually.

He was awoken by a right banging on the door he wasn't happy. The banging at the door wouldn't go away so he got up and answered the door and said in a tired voice what's all the banging for?!? It woke me up and err..." Lennie saw the manager and shut up quicker than 2 giant quick things "Lennie I was not 'banging' on your door I was gently tapping it. Anyway I came by to see if you are getting enough rest for the sport cup tomorrow, goodbye Lennie" Lennie closed the door and went back to bed.

Meanwhile the manager mutters to himself "banging on the door what does he think he's on about that crazy fish if I would do a thing like that, ch, yeah right." He just repeated that all the way back to his cave like office. Which, by the way is a very long time. Like a matter of minutes.

The next day Lennie woke up early to get down to the pitch to see if they have the right equipment for Lennie to use but no luck. So he changed into the wrong kit. He left the changing room. He saw the manager, the manager said to Lennie "if you pull through for us Lennie we'll get you a new correct kit this time." Lennie was puzzled but he replied with a crazy statement. "That's all fine and good but I do happen to like this kit though I've learned to love it, apart from this bit what is it and where do you put it???"

"Lennie you put it there and trust me you don't want to know what that is"

"Oh ok well I'm gonna go warm up then"

"Don't forget to grab a jumper than!"

"What???" Lennie looked rather confused.

"To warm up - grab a jumper - get it haha!"

"Yeah bye then"

"Have fun Lennie." The manager mumbles to himself "likes the kit is he crazy but I have to say the watersnakes (the name of the squad) aren't half excited to have Lennie on the team we're gonna win, we're gonna win, WORD!!!"

Later on it was the match so the watersnakes put Lennie up to bat first Lennie was amazing he scored six after six after six... and it didn't stop there. The faces on the other team were red with anger they said to Lennie "OI! Mister purr-fect, that there, well it don't go there it goes on your face it's a batter requirement."

"Oh right I wondered where that went. Say, do you mind telling me what that is?"

"Er, better not buddy. Sorry!"

So Lennie re-adjusted. He noticed that it didn't smell very nice, but who was he to complain at the smell - I mean he smelled like - well a fish.

So after Lennie re-adjusted the thinga majiga the other team started to laugh at him because he looked very silly but none the less he carried on he hit them all out of the pond. Now the other team were even angrier so they thought of a plan to get Lennie out. They shouted to Lennie "OI! Look over here we have something to show you, Lennie over here, Lennie, Lennie!" but Lennie didn't turn around he just carried on, not a turn - his team-mates were impressed.

But it came to the end of his fin, Lennie got so angry with this team he turned his head and said "will you just quit..." he got hit by one of the balls that he hadn't hit out of the pond he said "I'm gonna remember that Snake." The umpire calls "OUT!!!" so Lennie sits on the bench and his 'mate' goes up to bat and the bowler bowls the ball wide and the umpire calls out "wide given" but Lennie was sure it was 'wide gibbon' and he wasn't happy he swum very angrily onto the pitch and shouted at the umpire "HOW COULD YOU TAKE THE MICKEY OUT OF MONKEYS LIKE THAT"

"NO LENNIE" the manager shouted out, but that didn't stop Lennie so Lennie continued

"YOU SAID WIDE GIBBON WHICH EVERYONE KNOWS THAT MEANS FAT MONKEY I AM ASHAMED OF YOU!!!"

"Lennie come sit down" the manager shouted the umpire then defended his court

"I said wide given, excuse me if my speech isn't all posh like yours it ain't my fault honestly" Lennie had none of it

"I heard what I heard I am NOT, repeat not"

"Not" the umpire repeated

"Taking any of your drivel for one more second." Lennie turned round and said "Well someone has to stand up for monkeys that don't speak fish!"

At the end of the match everyone wanted Lennie to stay in the squad but Lennie had other ideas. "I'm sorry dudes I've hade my fun now and I realised that I don't want to do this whole cricket theme it's so anti-monkey. So goodbye y'all! Haha I've lost that posh tone now see ya suckers." So he swam away then realised that the floor had run out "help me suckers!" He shouted he then realised he could swim so he swam home and waited for the next adventure.


End file.
